


They do get a bit quirky at night

by eiyuuhero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Fluff, ITS JUST FLUFF BASED OFF AN ART I FOUND, M/M, They're playing the original fnaf, hahah im funny, i headcanon they nickname springtrap connie, jumpscares, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiyuuhero/pseuds/eiyuuhero
Summary: Armin and Jean decide to play a video game, late at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in jearmin hEL L so this seemed appropriate  
> expect more maybe

'It's been kinda quiet for a while.'

 

Armin looks up at Jean, who sits on the floor behind him, one arm wrapped around Armin's waist and the other manoeuvring the computer mouse on the coffee table. The flickering of the lights on screen lights up Armin's face briefly. 

 

'Has it?' he asked quietly. 'Sorry, I was concentrating.'

 

'No, no, no,' Jean rushes to correct himself. 'I mean, in the game. None of them have moved in ages.'

 

Armin spares it some thought, and turns toward the laptop again. 'That's true.'

 

'It's probably nothing.' says Jean.

 

'Actually, now that you mention it, it really has been quiet. Check the cameras again.'

 

Jean obeys his boyfriend, clicking on each of the numbered boxes onscreen. After one round of checking, he goes back over them (with prompting from Armin - "You have to be careful with these things, you never know"). They're nearly through the second check, when -

 

'Jesus fuck.' mutters Jean, tightening his hold on Armin. The blonde chuckles nervously, snuggling further back into him.

 

'It's the one that looks like Sasha.' Armin whispers, placing his hand on top of Jean's and gently clicking off of the camera. Jean gets the hint and, with equal effort, carefully click the right door closed.

 

'We're low on battery, babe.'

 

Armin gulps audibly. 'Yeah, I-I'm aware.'

 

Jean notes the waver in his voice. 'We can always turn it off if you're getting too scared.' This was as much for Armin's sake as it was for his own. 

 

Armin shakes his head vigorously. 'No! It is f-five am, we're almost done, and I am not spending another three hours trying to beat this _damn_ \--'

 

At that moment, Armin had taken control, and he clicks on the light for the left door and screams when an all-too-familiar and very-not-welcomed figure is lit up.

 

There's a scramble as both he and Jean fumble to shut the door, but just as they have it closed, everything goes dark. 

 

'Jean, did we-'

 

'-yeah, Min, we ran out of power.'

 

'H-hold me.'

 

A creature launches out of the darkness, wailing terrifyingly. 

 

It's so sudden that Jean barely has both arms around his boyfriend when they both start screaming, drowning out the animated robot's shriek. Jean buries his face in Armin's hair, and Armin kicks the table, knocking it over, and the laptop flips shut. 

 

'Holy _shit_ , Min, are you okay?' Jean half-shouts. 

 

Armin laughs hysterically, turning around and hiding his face in his boyfriend's chest. 'Can I sleep in your room tonight?'

 

 

They try to adjust the blankets so that the both of them are covered. Jean's leg is thrown over Armin's and his arms are wrapped around him. Armin's hair spreads out over the pillow, and Jean kisses the top of his head. 

 

'Goodnight, Min.' he hushes, rubbing Armin's back soothingly. 

 

'Protect me from the animatronics.' Armin says, kissing Jean on the nose and returning to nuzzle his chest. 

 

'Will do, babe.' Armin already knew this, but Jean was just as scared as he was. 

 

* * *

 

Eren had followed the clues of the sideways coffee table and the firmly shut door of Jean's room the next morning, and had peeked into the room. 

 

Jean lay on his back, with a lightly snorting Armin cuddled into his side. One of the pillows had fallen off the small bed in the night, and the blankets are askew. Armin's hand clutches Jean's shirt. 

 

Eren carefully closes the door and nearly bumps into someone. 

 

'Eren? What're you doing?' asks Marco, a bowl of cereal in his hand. 

 

Eren stutters - 'I - Armin-- Jean? Sleep-, sleeping, together--'

 

Marco smiles. 'Ah, that's what he was doing. Cute, aren't they?'

 

He walks away, eating his cereal, leaving Eren dumbfounded outside where the two lovers slept.

 

'I didn't even know they were dating!'

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments appreciated >~


End file.
